The Rowdyruff Host Club
by Kaleidoscope13579
Summary: Based on OHSHC. Kaoru Matsubara didn't know what to expect, but suddenly she was forced to become a member of a host club. While trying to repay that 8 million yen debt, she have to keep her gender a secret from the whole school. With the help of her friends: Momoko and Miyako, Kaoru must learn how to deal with this crazy club, especially their club leader.
1. Kaoru is going to be a host! Part 1

**What's up, my fellow readers! Haven't heard me in a long time, I know...But now, I'm working on this series as a summer story. I know I should work on my other stories, but I felt motivated to work on this one! Hope you like it!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
-all characters ****belongs**** to ****Toei Animation****; with Yoshiya Ayugai and Mark Buhaj of Cartoon Network, Hiromi Seki, Hideo Katsumata producing, Megumu Ishiguro supervising, ****Hiroyuki Kakudō**** directing, Yoshio Urasawa story composing and Miho Shimogasa does character design. Natsuki Urawa is illustrated by Shiho Komiyuno from the manga. **

******-ouran high school host club story line belongs to manga series by Bisco Hatori & animated television series directed by Takuya Igarashi and produced by Bones. **

* * *

Kaoru is going to be a host! Part 1

_Tokyo City High School Academy__: a school that educates both the commoners and the wealthy in one building. The commoners get to learn basic lessons, while the wealthy are assigned to honors classes according to status and/or authorities choosing __**{meaning parent's wishing}**__. While the school is divided, students of any class are permission to interact with one another. If a commoner has high grades then they can choose to be in the scholarship program to learn at the same level as the wealthy. _

_Uniforms__: Both classes get to wear the same kind uniform. Only difference is that the wealthy are to have a golden crest sown on. Color coordinates on ties for male and bows for female are based upon grade level and gender. Light blue= first year females, pink= second year females, light green=third year females, blue= first year male, red= second year male, and green= third year male_

* * *

At an nearby alleyway 

"Ah! Someone help me!" A girl with glasses and braids cried. She was cornered into a wall by a man and his group behind him. Both his arms were outstretched at both sides of her head. Unbeknownst to them, a stranger carrying a skateboard was walking by until she heard a cried for help.

"Eh, don't be so loud. All we want is for you to fork up some cash." A man with green skin and dark shades leans in. Behind him is the rest of his group with their green skin as well. They are known as the school's Gangreen Gang, a group of trouble makers teenagers who usually pick on the weak students. They are not hard to spot, because of their signature green skin. Ace is their leader and the rest are Snake, Lil Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy.

They're picking on Sakurako Kintoki, a sweet and shy girl who runs a sweet store called Kintoki Shop.

"I-I don't h-have any…" She nervously replied.

"Hmm…is that so?" Ace leaned back up, smirking. "Well then, looks like we gotta do this the hard way." He snapped his fingers and the rest of his group started walking towards Sakurako.

"Ah…no…" She began shaking. "HELP ME!"

Just then, a skateboard came flying towards Ace's head. With one blow, it knocked him on the ground as he was holding his head in pain. Sakurako was shocked, but moreover she recognized that green skateboard anyway. The skateboard dropped on the ground as the stranger came out.

"Yo! You guys looking for trouble? How about you take on me instead?" A spiky-haired tomboy challenged.

"Aw crap! It's Matsubara!"

"K-Kaoru-san!"

Kaoru Matsubara, the most athletic and best soccer player in the whole school. Not to mention, she practices in martial arts so she can pretty much kick these guys' butts in seconds…again.

"Sakurako-san, are you okay?" Sakurako timidly nodded. Kaoru sighed in relief, then look coldly at the Gangreen Gang. They flinched in fear, because of that glare. "Now, don't make me catch you guys picking on another person again or else you're gonna be the ones crying for help. Got it!" They scarily nodded. "Good. Now scram!"

"Damn that Matsubara!" Ace hissed under his breath as he and the rest started to run away from them. Sakurako was able to relax herself and went to Kaoru.

"Thank you so much, Kaoru-san!" She smiled.

"No problem. Those guys can't put up a decent fight anyways." They both giggled. "Come on, we better hurry or we're gonna be late." Sakurako agreed and both girls began to head to the school.

Just as they walked away, Ace was leaning against a wall as he fuming with angry and wreak vengeance. "One day…I'll get that Matsubara! Damn that _guy_!"

* * *

In the Hallways

The bell had finally rung for break time. Kaoru was not in the best mood right now, because her teacher, Ms. Keane, scold at her for being late and after class told her that she is failing and needs to study more if she doesn't want to repeat her class. Kaoru groaned in frustration. She always had troubled focusing in school-related works, because it's just too boring! There is a test in a couple days, so she needs to study this time. No good grades means she can't participate in sports activities. She's going to need a study buddy and her answers have been prayed.

Kaoru looked ahead to see her two best friends: Momoko Akatsutsumi and Miyako Gotokuji. Miyako tends to carry around her favorite doll named Octi-a purple octopus with a mini hat and red bowtie. Seem kind of childish according to Kaoru.

"Kaoru-san~!" Miyako cheered. Kaoru decided just shrugged off her bad mood as she walked to her friends.

"Hey Miyako, Momoko." She greeted casually.

"Geez, Kaoru, being late again this morning. How many has it been this month?" Momoko joked and Miyako giggled.

"Oi! This time is different! I had to save Sakurako –san from the Gangreen Gang that was bullying her."

Momoko and Miyako were shocked. "That's terrible! She isn't hurt, is she?"

"No, I saved her just in time."

"Well, that's good she wasn't hurt at all." Momoko smiled.

"Yeah…that reminds me. Miyako, can you-" Kaoru was interrupted by a sound of commotion.

"KYA~! THEY'RE HERE!" a random girl squeal. The girls faced their attention to a group of cheering girls surrounding 3 boys in a shining and blooming atmosphere.

The 3 most popular boys in school are known as the Rowdyruff Boys. Michio Kurosawa-he has blond hair, blue eyes, childlike personality, a cheerful guy, and always smiling to the girls. Masahiko Kurosawa- redhead, has red eyes, acts tough, has a bandage on his check, wears his hat backwards, and basically has this bad boy persona with him. And lastly is Kiyoshi Kurosawa-'the cool king' of the group, black hair tied in a short ponytail and covers one of his eye, green eyes, most mature, though the silent type, and the handsomest out of all of the three.

And these boys just make Kaoru disgusted. She honestly never understood what was so hype up with these boys. Even Momoko is a fan of them…much to Kaoru's disgust and annoyance. Miyako, on the other hand, was confused as always.

As the boys were passing by them, time seemed to go by a lot slower. Kiyoshi's eyes just happen to meet Kaoru's and he was scanning her from head to toes. Just then for a split second, Kaoru swore she saw him _smirk_ed at her. Then, time resumes at its normal pace as the boys finally passed the girls.

At the moment, Kaoru blew in rage as she began to walk away in the opposite direction from them with Momoko and Miyako following behind. Momoko was still in her fan-girl mood as she was rambling about their coolness while Miyako was looking even more confused than before.

"Ahh~! Did you see how cool they were?! Each and every one of them has their own style to attract so many girls." Momoko droned on.

"A-ano*…" Miyako said quietly. Kaoru and Momoko stopped and turned to her, only to see that Miyako was looking at the ground like she's in deep thought with a finger on her lips. "I thought…for a second there…he…" she trailed off.

"Miyako…?"

Miyako snapped out of her thoughts to see both her friends were looking at her weirdly. She got slightly embarrassed. "He he…s-sorry. Don't mind me."

"What is it, Miyako? You seem bother by something…"

"Oh, I just thought that one of those boys-"

"UGH! Can we give it a rest with those stupid Kurosawas?!" Kaoru shouted.

"What's up with you, Kaoru?" Momoko said annoyed.

"Nothing." Though she said it so sternly, "I'm just sick with those stupid rich kids looking down upon us. Did you see one of those jerks smirked at me?!"

"Huh? Which one?"

"The one with the weird hair having a ponytail and covering one eye!"

Momoko fitted the pieces. "Oh! The 'cool king': Kiyoshi-senpai! Wait…_him_? That doesn't make sense; he rarely shows interest in girls. Are you sure?"

_'More like he rarely shows emotions'_ Kaoru thought. Now that she mention it, when girls were around he never greeted them like his brothers. Kaoru remember that before they passed them, he had his eyes closed and ignored them. Whatever. "Yes I'm sure. I saw him looking at me for one second and just scoffed at me!"

"Then again…it could be because Kaoru-san isn't wearing a uniform…" Miyako pointed out.

It was true Kaoru wasn't wearing a traditional uniform, because her family couldn't afford that expense. Compare to Momoko, Miyako, and all the other girls wearing blazers with a white blouse inside and pleated tartan skirts with their ribbons tied bows, Kaoru was wearing a light green tee with a white star in the center and raglan short sleeves, a striped hoodie, green and brown baggy plaid shorts, dark green cap with a skull, and grey converse. **{I suck at describing clothing}**

"Those are some casual clothing that stands out…"

Kaoru looked down a bit at what's she wearing. She felt a little conceded. "Well…"

"See! It's just Kaoru wearing her usually get-up. No need to blame them!" Momoko grunted.

"Okay…I get it! But still it's not my fault! My family…"

"Yes, we know. If you want we could lend you some-"

"NO! I refuse! You're my friends; I rather not take advantage of that. Besides, I hate the feeling of owing somebody or a debt."

"Of course."

Kaoru sighed. "They still tick me off though."

Miyako and Momoko chuckled. Just then, a voice called out for them.

"Miyako-chan!"

The girls turned to the side to see Miyako's childhood friend: Takaaki Ayagai- a dirty blond and blue eyes. **{Their first meeting is ep.12, so let's skip that part.} **Miyako was able to visit Takaaki everyday in the hospital. Eventually, he was able to be cure with the help of her and was able to live freely. He is now a third year, which means something sad for Miyako who is only a first year.

Miyako blushed as she saw him. "T-Taka-chan, o-ohayou*!" She timidly stuttered.

"Ohayou, have you guys heard the recent news?"

"Eh? What is it?" Momoko asked.

"That the Rowdyruff Boys are creating a host club!"

"WHAT!" All of them exclaimed. "Is that really true, Taka-chan?"

Takaaki nodded. "That's right. They're looking for new members. It's open to all boys of any class; commoners or the rich. And I'm going to audition."

They all looked at him in surprise. Miyako's stomach just dropped as she became worry. "Taka-chan is going to join, why?"

"Because, I've noticed some girls are really sad and hopeless like they feel neglected. I want to help them, make them feel better, have a chance like…" Takaaki grabbed Miyako's hands, "you helped me. Besides, I think it'll be fun."

Miyako's face instantly turned red. But something stuck Kaoru. "Wait…you said _audition_?"

"Huh? Yeah. Not _every_ boy can join in. They're picking the ones that have the potential to be in this club. Like looks, personality, charm, grace… Anyways, auditions will be held at-" _'As expected from rich people to judge the poor.'_ Kaoru thought as she didn't hear the rest. "Well, I need to go. Wish me luck, Miyako-chan!"

"A-Ah, good luck!" She said a bit too hyper. Takaaki sign off with a wave.

"You're really going to let him audition for that?! Miyako, you need to stop him! Say 'Don't go! Only have eyes on me!'" Momoko said dreamily.

Miyako blushed in embarrassment. "Momoko-san, stop it! I-I can't do that!"

"No, this time I agree with Momoko. You can't let him join that club; you know that a kind of guy like Takaaki-senpai is bound to be picked. Just confess your love to him now!" _'After all these years…'_

"K-Kaoru-san! You know I can't do _that_! Taka-chan has always seen me like a little sister. If I tell him…I might lose him." Miyako said sadly. Both Kaoru and Momoko looked at their sad friend in sympathy. They can't say anything anymore.

But then, Momoko saw a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye. It was Natsuki Urawa-Momoko's long-time crush since middle school. **{Don't know much about his appearance, so use your imagination}**However Natsuki always rejects her feelings and find her awfully annoying, but Momoko is determine to make Natsuki fall for her. Though, Natsuki is friends with Kaoru since they both are on the same sports team (which makes Momoko incredibly jealous.)

"Naksuki-kun~! Ohayou~!" Momoko cheerfully shouted at him. Natsuki knew that squeaky voice and decided not to turn around and keep walking. Bad idea, because Momoko decided to shout even louder to get his attention. "NATSUKI-KUN! OHAYOU!"

"Momoko, quit it already! The whole school can hear you. Oi! Natsuki, see you at practice!" Kaoru called out. This time Natsuki did turned around to salute to Kaoru, signaling he got it and walked away. Unobvious to Kaoru, Momoko was fuming behind her. Kaoru was able to notice when she sensed a haunting aura behind her. "What?"

"Kaoru, how many times have I told you to not steal my Natsuki-kun?!"

"And how many times have _I_ told _you_ that we're just _friends_?! It's not my fault that we get along 'cause we both like sports."

"Still it bugs me that you two get along too well!" She cried in streams of tears. Kaoru groaned and Miyako giggled at her silly friends.

"By the way, what did you wanted to talk about?" Miyako asked.

"Huh? Oh, right! Miyako, can you help me study for the test coming? PLEASE!" Kaoru begged as she grabbed Miyako's hands.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-san. I need to help my grandma clean up the house." And knowing Miyako's perfectionist, it'll take a week for her to finish cleaning that huge house.

Kaoru groaned. "Momoko?"

"Sorry, I'll be busy in a couple of days too. I need to help my sister get ready for her new school." Momoko's sister had to transfer to a new school for some reason Kaoru doesn't know why.

"So, I'm doomed then!" Kaoru dejected.

"Don't worry, Kaoru-san. Here…" Miyako pulled out some notebooks out of her bag. "…these are my notes you can study off of. I'm sure you'll do fine on the test with these."

Kaoru looked at them like they were a miracle. She had sparkles in her eyes. "Thank you, Miyako!"

* * *

Lunch Time 

Kaoru was wondering around the halls looking for a place to study. If she needs to get any studying done, it might as well be during school and not at home. _'Not with my rambunctious dad and brothers.'_ So far there were no places to study quietly, not even in the library rooms. _'What should I do?'_

Just then her feet stopped at an unfamiliar door. Kaoru looked up to see that she never encounter this door before nor have she roam in these hallways before. _'Am I lost? How did I even get here?'_ She noted that there was no sign to indicate what room this is.

Curiously, Kaoru's hand reached for the door handle and she opened the door slowly. The first thing she saw was a bright light and rose petals flew right in front of her face. Suddenly, 3 shadows emerge.

"Welcome!"

* * *

**I hope you like it, please let me know if you want more. **

**Sorry for the transition of English and Japanese language. **

**Ano means that or in some cases um or uh**

**ohayou means hello like "ohayou gozaimasu" means good morning**

**Asian Peace out! ~ Bye!**


	2. Kaoru is going to be a host! Part 2

Kaoru is going to be a host! Part 2

_'What the hell is this?'_

Kaoru didn't expect it, but somehow she appeared in the same room with Michio, Masahiko, and Kiyoshi Kurosawa. Kaoru was frozen against the door as they were looking at her curiously for a long time.

"So…what's your name?" Michio asked.

"Can you get on with it? Are you the last one?" Masahiko said annoyed.

"Last one?" Kaoru wondered.

"Yeah, the last one. Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"The last one to join the host club. Are you just good at wasting time?"

_'Host club? The one Takaaki-senpai mention! Crap, they think I'm auditioning!' _"Um…I think there has been a mistake here. So, I'm going to go now if you just excuse me…" Kaoru turned to door only to feel that someone was holding her arm, restraining her to leave. "Hey! Let me go! What are you doing?!" Kaoru yelled at the person to see Michio.

Michio widened as sparkles showed in his eyes. "I know who you are! You're Kaoru Matsubara-the most famous athletic person in the whole school! You play so many sports and on so many teams; you're like a hero!" 

Kaoru was surprise at this cheerful boy. "I-I wouldn't say I'm like a hero…" Unexpectedly, she felt someone else was touching and squeezing her other arm. It was Masahiko feeling her muscles.

"Dang, these are strong! I never expected from someone who's so small."

"Hey!" She jerked back her arm.

Michio leaned in her face. "Whoa! On a closer look, your face looks pretty like a girl!"

Kaoru leaned back away from him. "Uh…?"

Masahiko suddenly took off her hat then pointed out, "Huh, you're a little short though. Aren't you?"

"Oi! Give me back my hat!" She tried to reach but failed because Masahiko was a little taller than her.

"Butch, what do you think?" Michio asked to the guy who was sitting quietly on a throne chair, observing them. Kaoru looked to see him got up and strode towards her and stopped right in front of her. Kaoru felt a little bit intimated as he was looking down upon her.

"Why should I let _you_ in this club? Just what sorts of special quality do you posses?" He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Hey, listen Butch-ie! I didn't come here to audition; I was looking for a place to stu-"

"Regardless, I can't let you in with that kind of attitude."

Kaoru's angry levels are rising up again. "But, Butch, we must let him in! Kaoru-kun is popular with the girls. I always see he has tons of fan-girls after school during practice. Am I right?" Michio said. Kaoru does have girls surrounding her during practice to give her gifts and treats, not that she's complaining.

"Oh yeah. Just earlier, I saw you hang around with these 2 girls." Masahiko add on.

"Ooh, one of them is that cute blond with pigtails!" Kaoru realized who Michio was talking about.

"That one is Miyako Gotokuji; she's the most popular girl in school."

This caught Kiyoshi's attention. "How were _you_ able to hang out with Miyako Gotokuji?"

Kaoru was about to say something until Michio interrupted. "Duh! Like I said, Kaoru-kun is so popular with girls. He must have some kind of trait that girls are attractive too. Right?" Michio said leaning anticipated into Kaoru's face.

"That's amazing, Sport, so what's your secret?" Masahiko asked; leaning also too closely to Kaoru's face.

"So then, I'll repeat: what sort of unique trait do you have?" Kiyoshi said sternly, also leaning into Kaoru's face. Kaoru couldn't take it anymore; not with these 3 annoying guys not listening and also way too crowded to her face. She barged her way out of their circle around her and slowly back away from them; not knowing she was heading toward a vase on a podium.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. First, I'm not here to audition; I was looking for a place to study. Second, I don't think have a 'special trait' that attracts girls. And third, I am a gir-"

Kaoru's back just hit the vase, knocking it off its platform_. _Upon Kaoru's quick reflexes, she extended her hand to reach the vase…but she didn't catch it in time and missed. It slipped out of her fingertips and smashed into pieces against the hard ground. Kaoru was beyond shocked as she was still in the position when she was reaching for the vase, bent forward and hand reaching out. All three guys still in the room examined the crash.

"Aw man. That Renaissance vase was personally an antique from our house that our mom let us use as a décor for the club." Michio whined.

"Yeah, that thing cost about 8 million yen." Masahiko said casually.

"8 MILLION YEN?!" Kaoru yelled in disbelief. She never expected just a vase cost _that_ much. _'What should I do?' _"Sorry. I…I'll pay you back."

"How? By the looks of it, you can't even afford a uniform." Masahiko said as he pointed out Kaoru's outfit. Kaoru twitched at the point. He was right. How can she tell her family that they are now in debt of 8 million yen because of her? "So, what shall we do with him Kiyo-I mean Butch?" Kaoru shuddered in horror about this.

Kiyoshi sat back in his chair. "Well, you know the saying…'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' If you can't afford it, then you'll have to work for it. Starting right now, you, Kaoru Matsubara, are now the Rowdyruff Host Club _Dog_."

_'DOG?!' _Kaoru stood in horror and shock that her whole body turned white as a ghost. She knew she had no other choice, but to accept her new job.

Michio came and slapped her on the back with a bright smile. "Aw, don't have such a frown-y face! Don't worry, you'll have fun here. Look on the bright side; you're a member of the club…sort of."

Kaoru looked at him with a dreary expression. "Gee, that makes feel so much better…" she said sarcastically. 

"Hey, why don't we give you a nickname?" He brightens. Kaoru looked at him questioningly. "I believe we should have nicknames around the club…so it makes it feel kind of special. Mine is Boomer, Masahiko is Brick, and Kiyoshi is Butch! Oh, we should give you one that starts with a B too! How about…Buttercup?"

Kaoru flinched at the sound of that name for some reason. _'Where have I heard that before?'_ She also noticed that Kiyoshi flinched too and got that distress/upset expression on his face.

"Buttercup? Really? That sounds way too girly…even for a guy like him. What on earth gave you that name?" Masahiko retorted.

"Hmm…I saw one out this morning in the garden at our house and it was the first thing I thought of that starts with a B. Besides, I think it fits him…do you like it, Kaoru-kun?" Michio asked with innocent eyes.

"Uh…it's fine, I guess." Though, Kaoru felt an uneasy feeling through her head like a blur.

"See! Kaoru-kun's fine with it. Ah, I mean Buttercup."

"It's fine as long as he gets the work done. Now, he should meet with the other members." Kiyoshi replied though he seem like he was bothered about something.

"Oh yeah, you should meet Taka-senpai and Nat-kun! I haven't thought of names for them, but I feel if we shorten them…it's fine." Michio flashed a cheeky smile. Kaoru turned to see two guys whom she never thought to be in the same room with; Takaaki Ayagai and even Natsuki Urawa!

"Natsuki!"

"Kaoru! I didn't expect for you to be here."

"I didn't either. Why are you here…joining _this_ club? I didn't think this was even your thing."

"Well, I figure that entertaining girls might not be so bad. I honestly didn't expect that I nail the audition though." He explained. Kaoru agreed.

"Okay…but I'm not surprise to find you, Takaaki-senpai."

"But I am; I didn't think you come to join yourself, Kaoru-kun. So, you're a host too now?"

"Wrong. He is technically our errand boy, because he broke our antique vase. So from now, Kaoru Matsubara, you are to take orders from the club members, do chores, and not associate with the guests. Understood?" Kiyoshi instructed. Kaoru felt at this point ticked off. "Your first task begins tomorrow and I expect you to arrive early before the guest shows up."

_'What have I gotten myself into?!'_

* * *

The Next Day

Kaoru came back from the store to buy some groceries for the stupid club. She still couldn't believe the mess she has gotten into. She didn't spoke a word about to her family, because she believes that it shouldn't matter. She does the work and she can go on with the rest of her life. Thank goodness she hasn't bumped into Momoko or Miyako either; she just can't mention this to her friends.

Kaoru finally reach her 'Gates of Hell' as she open the door to reveal the Rowdyruff Host Club is open for business. She saw the boys were each at their own tables accompanied by girls surrounding them. She decided to walk over to the king himself and hand him his stupid groceries like he asked her to.

He was busy talking to a bunch of girls that were simply flocking all over him.  
"Butch-sama, what's your favorite music?"  
"The one that reminds me of you."  
"I bake a cake for you. Would you like to try it?"  
"I'd be delighted to eat anything that was made by you."

There was also this one girl in particular named Himeko Shirogane. "Kiyoshi-sama, I heard you have an errand boy running here, because of some circumstances. May I ask why?"

"Well, that is right. But I'm afraid I can't tell you some confidential information about our little errand dog. It's a secret." Kiyoshi said as he put a finger to his lip. Some of girls actually swoon at that. "And please call me Butch. Oh, and speck of the devil…" He saw Kaoru walking toward him. "Hey, Dog, did you get everything?"

Kaoru was a bit peeved how he blurted out that infernal pet name. "Yeah…I got everything." She shoved the bag of groceries at him. She was about to walk away when he stopped her.

"Hold on, what's this?" He asked as he held a peculiar container.

"Just what it looks like, coffee." She bluntly answered.

"I never saw this kind before. Is it the one that is already ground?" His curiosity peaked.

"No, it's instant."

"Instant?" The girls around asked. Before Kaoru knew, more people around the room were circling at her and the brand of coffee she brought.

"Oh, the one commoner's use where they add hot water and it's ready."

Lots of the people were amaze at this sort of technology and foreign brand product. "Wow, even commoners came up with this since they don't have free time to grind their own beans."

"That's amazing!" Michio marveled.

"Dang, 100g for 300 yen." Masahiko added.

Kaoru couldn't take much more of this. This felt kind of insulting. "Okay! I'll go back to the store and buy you people something else that suites your rich-(ass) taste." She muttered that other word.

"No." Kiyoshi said. "I'll give this a try actually." The girls and his brothers froze in astonish.

"Really, Butch?" Masahiko questioned. Kiyoshi nodded.

"Well then, if Butch is going to try than I am too. Who's with me?" He asked the girls as they started to cheerfully agree. Masahiko had to reluctantly agree also.

"Alright then, Matsubara, show us how to prepare some of this coffee." Kiyoshi ordered as he and the rest of the group follow him to a wide spread table. Kaoru could not believe just what have happen in the last few minutes. Natsuki and Takaaki were there right next to her.

"I hate all these damn rich people…" Kaoru grumbled.

"They certainly are amused by just simple instant coffee." Takaaki chuckled.

"It's like they never seen it before in their entire life…" She complained.

"Well…that's rich people for ya. Why don't we go over and see this." Natsuki said as he and Takaaki went over to the crowd.

Kaoru was still left standing there. "Oh…Butch-sama, now you're going too far with this _joke_. You don't need to drink that disgusting poor people coffee just to get back at _her_." Himeko said, but Kaoru was close enough to hear that. "Oh, I'm sorry; you're still here. Just forget what I said."

Kaoru pondered for a minute. _'Her? Who's her?'_ Just then, she was called out again by Kiyoshi. She'll have to ignore it, because she has an order to do.

Kaoru demonstrated by adding a teaspoon of coffee into several cups and pour in some hot water. After she was done, everyone picked up their cup and look at it hesitantly. Even Masahiko and Michio were wondering if they should actually do it. Just then, everyone was surprise by how calmly Kiyoshi picked his cup and drank it. Everyone was watching, anticipating what he certain reaction will be.

As Kiyoshi finished his cup, he replied clearly, "…It's not bad actually…"

Everyone was in shocked. Michio decided to drink his, followed by Masahiko. Everyone else started to drink theirs too and was quite fascinated by the taste. Kaoru was dumbfounded. _'Apparently, whatever this guy says…everyone follows along. Damn this guy.'_

Moments later, everyone went back to what they were doing. Kaoru was left, observing the club hosts.  
"Boomer-kun, how are you today?"  
"I'm happy as usual! And I see all you ladies are looking pretty…as always!"  
"Brick-kun, why do you wear a bandage on your face? Did you get hurt?"  
"Don't worry about it, babe. I have had my share of fights, but as long as I get to keep all you girls safe."  
"Nat-kun, it's nice to meet you. I…ah…I'm a little nervous, since this is the first time I talk to you."  
"Oh, don't be nervous. After all, you seem like a nice and kind girl."

Kaoru cannot believe these guys were using such shameful flirty lines and the girls are practically falling for it.

"Quite a bunch of interesting people, don't you think?" Kaoru turned to her side to see Takaaki.

"More like, annoying and weird." Kaoru said as she rubbed her head.

Takaaki chuckled. "True. But you noticed each one of us is the different types of what girls likes. Boomer is the sweet and cheerful guy that makes most girls happy to be around, Brick is the bad boy that girls like a little danger, Butch gives off the mysterious touch and leaves them wanting more, Nat-kun is your strong-and-silent type that makes girls' hearts flutter if you're the one that is treated special…"

"And you are the prince type; easy to talk to and is so nice and charming around everyone. You're basically the image of a prince that girls dream of meeting like in fairytales." Kaoru finished.

Takaaki was a bit surprise, but smiled. "Exactly, you're catching on. Thank you for pointing my character." _'It wasn't that hard…'_ "I think you give off a type girls like too; I just can't put my finger on it. But…honestly…" He looked closely at Kaoru. "I thought…for the years I've known you…since you hang out with Momoko-chan and Miyako-chan…that you were…Nevermind."

Kaoru knew what he was trailing off. "W-Wait, Takaaki-senpai you also think I'm a…"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-_kun. _I've been debating whether you're a girl or a boy for a while. I didn't want to ask, because that be rude and you might have been offended. But I guess you're a guy all along; it was quite obvious actually." He misinterprets what she last said. **{She was about to say boy, but he thought she was saying girl} **

"No, no, no, it's not. Takaaki-senpai, I am actually a-"

"I actually thought the same thing." Natsuki appeared suddenly. "Even though we're on the same sports team, I wondered if you were a girl or guy. I guess it is obvious since you play for the _guys'_ team, but I don't see you in the changing room."

_'Mostly because the girls' team hasn't been established yet and I change in the bathroom. But it doesn't matter; they both think I'm a guy now.'_

"Uh…hello?" A timid voice called behind them. Kaoru recognized that voice…it's Sakurako Kintoki. "I brought the sweets you asked for." She was holding a bag of her sweets.

"Sakurako-san? What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru-san? You're in this club too? I always thought that you were a…oh, my mistake. I'm so sorry for not realizing it." _'Oh great, not her. This club has the power to label me a guy from the people I know.'_

"Ooh, goody! You brought them!" Michio ran up and snatch the bag she was holding. He took one out and took a large bite out of it. "Delicious~! Thanks, Sakurako-chan! Be sure to bring some tomorrow!" He began to walk away and eating the rest.

"Uh…so, is that why you're here?"

"Y-Yeah…that's why. That same cheerful boy came to my shop yesterday and asks for tons of sweets. I would have refused, but he lay down a large stack of money. I panicked and ask him to take it back but he left already. I feel guilty to take that much cash."

"No, I think it's alright if you accept it. Nobody seems to be mind or complaining."

"W-Well, I guess. Oh, by the way Kaoru-san; here." Sakurako handed her a box of mochi inside. "This is my gratitude for saving me the other day. I hope you like them."

"Oh, thanks. It's no big deal though; I mean…those guys are a bunch a sissies anyway."

"But, I insist! You were so brave and heroic!" She smiled.

"I guess, but…I'll always protect the people I care about…"Kaoru flashed a sincere smile with her eyes staring gently. Though, that smile was so pure and shine brightly that everyone in the room noticed. Sakurako and several other girls blushed and the other guys stared in shocked, especially Kiyoshi. Kaoru blinked twice to see everyone around was staring at her. "What…?"

Kiyoshi then snapped his fingers. "Boomer: take Matsubara to the changing room, Brick: order a uniform according to his size, Natsuki-kun: run down the office to get it, Takaaki-senpai: take everyone out." They all did as he asked. Apparently, Kaoru was more _interesting_ than he thought.

* * *

At the Changing Rooms 

"Uh…was all that commotion really necessary? You didn't have to close the club…" Kaoru said through the curtains that covered her as she was getting dressed.

"I had too. If I had known that you were going to pull a show like that, then obviously I would have let you become a member rather than an errand dog." Kiyoshi said as he and the other members were waiting for Kaoru to come out. "Are you done yet?"

The curtains drawback to reveal a handsome Kaoru in the proper school uniform. "Is it really alright for me to keep this?"

"Of course, free of charge. But, you're missing one thing." Kiyoshi got close to Kaoru and wrapped a blue tie around her neck. But, Kaoru somewhat felt something stirring inside as Kiyoshi was gently finishing the knot. "There. Now, you look like a student here." He unconsciously gave her a content smile.

Kaoru stood there and continue gazing at his expression. This was the first time he gave that look. She looked down at the tie he gave and felt it silky fabric. "Thanks." She muttered.

"Are you guys gonna stop flirting or what?" Masahiko joked, causing Kaoru to shudder in horror and Kiyoshi to flinched and glare at his brother. He quickly regains his cool composure and turned back to Kaoru.

"Now then, there has been a change in plans. Since you're no longer an errand dog and now a host, you'll have a new way to repay that 8 million yen debt. If you can get 100 customers to request you, then your debt has been even out. Do I make myself clear, _Buttercup_?" Kiyoshi instructed.

_'HUH? A HOST?'_

* * *

Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup is now open for business

"So, Buttercup, what do you do on your spare time?" "Do you have any siblings?" "Is it true that you're really strong?"

Kaoru or Buttercup didn't know what she did or how she even got deep into this mess. Next thing she knew, she is sitting at a table with 3 girls. How is she supposed to entertain these guests with no clue?

"So, what do you plan on doing in the future?" All 3 girls simultaneously asked. _'Wait…all I need to do is to get 100 customers to request me and I'm off the hook and out of here…I just need to be popular with the ladies…I know just the thing…_'

Meanwhile the rest of the hosts were observing Kaoru on how she is doing, especially Kiyoshi. "You see…my father is a pure-hearted and dedicated wrestler and I always wanted to be one like him. I want to grow up and become strong like him and be able to fight alongside with him. **{Let's skip all the back-story in ep.44}** He showed me the true meanings of pride and hope; those were the times I really love and respect my dad." Kaoru finished as she flashed her smile again against the memory that day. It melted the hearts of the girls around her that they asked if they could request her again.

"Wow…he is quite the natural…"

"I think I just became a fan of Masked Tokio…"

"Butch-sama, have you forgotten about me?" Himeko asked stubbornly. She was getting annoyed how much Kiyoshi having been too much attention on this Buttercup instead of her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Himeko-sama. I was a little worry about my little apprentice. I'll introduce you to him. Buttercup, come here for a second!" His finger gestured Kaoru to come over. She excused herself and walked over to Kiyoshi, who was sitting on a sofa next to that girl she saw earlier. "Buttercup, I like to introduce you to Himeko Shirogane, her father is the head of Morbucks Corporation."

_'Oh, it's that girl from before. Just smile and go with it…' _"It's nice to meet you." _'Not.' _Himeko gave a fake smile too, but suddenly Kiyoshi noticed something as he walked up and got really close to Kaoru. His arms were going around her head as she began to panic with his closeness. "Hey, what are you-!"

"Relax, there's something stuck in your hair. I'm trying to help, so you don't look slackly to your guests." He whispered.

"Oh…thanks…" Kaoru look up at his face with such an innocent expression. In the rest of girls around them POV, they were squealing and blushing as they envision a sparkling atmosphere and a possible love connection between Kaoru and Kiyoshi. Himeko's fists were shaking in frustration as in her angle it looks like Kiyoshi was hugging Kaoru. She vowed for revenge as she glared darkly at Kaoru.

* * *

In the Hallways

"That's weird…where did my stuff go?" Kaoru wondered around the halls, looking for her missing items that mysteriously vanished. She noticed something familiar and looked out the window and saw some things floating in the pond in the middle of the school's garden. She realized in a second those were her stuff. "You've got to be kidding me!" She had to run through the school's endless halls until a figure was standing there, like it was waiting for her. Kaoru was going to ignore whoever it was until she recognized that it was Himeko and she spoke up.

"My, my…well if it isn't you." Kaoru stopped as Himeko continue talking. "It must be nice having Kiyoshi-sama's attention so much…for now. You better watch yourself before you steal other people's property." With that she walked away, leaving Kaoru to her suspicions.

* * *

In the Garden Pond

_'No doubt, she's the one behind this. I'll get her back later…I need to find my skateboard.' _Kaoru thought as she digging through the waters. Who knew a pond so shallow can easily hide her skateboard?

"Hey, Matsubara! You got some nerve, skipping out on the club. What are you doing?" Kiyoshi looked down to see Kaoru's stuff was dripping wet. "Why is all your stuff wet? Is that why you're playing in the pond?"

Kaoru ignored him and continue searching. "Listen, I don't have time to chat…I need to find my skateboard."

"A skateboard?" He scoffed. "What's the big deal about a skateboard?"

"Hey! My skateboard means a lot to me! My parents saved a lot of money to afford one and gave it to me on my birthday…" A hint of sadness trailed in Kaoru's voice. "It's very precious to me. Though, I doubt you would even care-" Soon, Kaoru heard some splashing sounds and turned around to see Kiyoshi was helping her look for it. Needless to say, she quite surprise by this guy's actions. "Hey, it's alright…you don't have to help. You'll get yourself wet…"

"Relax; a little water never hurt anyone. Besides, your skateboard means a lot to you…doesn't it?" Kaoru continue to stare at him blankly. "Oh…I think I found it…oh no…" Kiyoshi picked her skateboard that already broke into two pieces. The sight of it made Kaoru devastated.

"No! My skateboard…" Kaoru said as she took a hold of her beloved skateboard. She felt like she was going to cry.

"How did this even happen? Why did all your stuff get into the pond?"

"I really don't know myself…" Not like she was caring at this point. A figure was looking out the window and was smitten with angry and jealously as she took hold of the sight below her.

* * *

Back at the Club Room

"I heard about what happen…it must have been terrible having all your stuff being thrown out the window and into the pond. I can't imagine what I'd do if the same thing happen to me." Himeko said as she sitting at the table with Kaoru. _'Why did she request me? Doesn't she hate me?' _Kaoru pondered on why she even agreed to sit with her too."It must have been fun having Butch-sama go pond diving with you even though you just discriminate his image as a noble. He's not doing all this just because he actually cares about you. He is only trying to teach you how to act like a gentleman; don't go on thinking there is ever going to be anything special between the two of you. He is _mine_." She said severely.

Just then, it clicked in Kaoru's head. "I get it now…you're acting mean to me, because…you're jealous of me, aren't you?" She blurted out.

Himeko was beyond appalled as a commoner just accused her of being jealous. She will not endure this any longer. Plan B commence as Himeko grabbed Kaoru's tie and tugged Kaoru down with her. The table was flipped in response, knocking all the table sets to crash on the ground. Himeko pretended to scream as she attracted more noise and attention from everyone around the room. Kaoru didn't know what happen, but somehow she was on top of Himeko on her hands and knees.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! Buttercup's attacking me! Someone, help! Take care of this bast-" Soon, water was spilled on top of Kaoru and Himeko. Kaoru took the moment to back away from a stun Himeko and saw Masahiko holding a jug that was dripping. Michio helped Kaoru get up and gave her a towel.

"What…Why did you just do that?" Himeko asked as Kiyoshi helped her up as well. She decided to pull the whole innocent/weak act on him. "Butch-sama, Buttercup tried to assault me!"

"Save it. I know you're the one who throw Matsubara's stuff in the pond and now you're trying to make it look like he just attacked you now." He said firmly.

Himeko was horrified that he knew. "H-How d-did you know that? You don't have any proof!"

"Well…Matsubara never mention someone threw his stuff out the window now, did he?" Himeko was now in horror as she realized her mistake she said earlier. "I'm sorry to say…but you really disgrace yourself by pulling these stunts. It is not how a lady should act. I'm afraid I'm going to have to report this to the Principle and your father. As of right now…the engagement is _off_! And call me Kiyoshi, since you're no longer a guest here anymore."

Both Kaoru and Himeko were shocked and Himeko was on the brink of tears. "You…You…took his side over me…You idiot!" She said as she ran out of there with tears falling rapidly.

"Hmm…unfortunately I'm going to have to punish you, Matsubara, for making me lose a valuable customer. Not to mention, damaging more decoration." Kaoru blinked in surprise as she was drying herself off. "Your quota is now moving to 1,000 customers!" _'WHAT! 1,000!' _Kaoru was thinking this can't be any worse. "Though, with your skills…I doubt that'll be a problem, my athletic/heroic type." He smirked with a wink. By then, Kaoru was confused by what he just called her. Kiyoshi noticed her tie was messed up, because of Himeko, and went over to fix it. "Don't look slackly in front of our guests." He whispered in her ear. She figures out what he meant when she looked around to see everyone was still staring at them. "Sorry, everyone for that interruption. Please, go back to what you were doing."

"A-Ah…sorry, everyone. It was my fault." She bowed her head. Everyone else went back and some were giggling at the show. "And…thank you, Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Hm…no problem."

"No, I mean thank you for helping and standing up for me. I guess never knew that you can be nice sometimes…You were quite cool back there too. I guess that's why they call you 'the cool king'." She flashed her sincere smile at him. Kiyoshi didn't even know how to respond, but for some reason that smile made him flustered.

"L-Like, I-I said. No problem." He averted his eyes somewhere else as she snickered at him. Why is he feeling so insecure?

"What's going on there, Brick?" Michio asked about the weird attraction going on between Kaoru and Kiyoshi.

"I could be wrong…but I think we're seeing the development of love here." Masahiko smirked as he and his little brother continue watching an embarrassed Kiyoshi and a laughing Kaoru.

_'You know…maybe being in this club…might not be so bad.'_

* * *

In the Hallways

The Gangreen Gang was able to come back after a lecture with the Principle about how bullying was not tolerate in school and the next time they did it again, it will suspension. Ace was trudging ahead of his boys, muttering how piss off he was.

"Boys! We need revenge against Kaoru Matsubara!" Ace announced. Each of them flinched in fear as they were looking at their leader like he was crazy.

"B-But, Boss, we can't win against Kaoru Matsubara…"

"He'll beat our butts again for sure!"

Ace groaned as the true facts smacked him coldly in the face. "We need a new game plan. One where we can take down Kaoru Matsubara once and for all. We just need to find his weakness! But, how?"

"Boys…" The group looked on ahead to see a smirking little girl with magenta **{or fuchsia, I don't know how to describe her eye color} **star-shaped eyes and pom-pom hair. "I have an offer to make that will benefit us both. It comes with revenge against Kaoru Matsubara."

* * *

**You see why I divided ep.1 into 2 chapters. This thing is so long and a bit rush to me. Be warn that the rest of the other chapters/episodes are going to be like this too. Hope you like it! **

**Also guys, I started school already. So, updates are going to be slow, but the more reviews I get the faster I update. KEEP SUPPORTING! Asian Peace Out!~ Bye-Bye! **


End file.
